


twenty-four seven

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Jongdae thinks about him twenty-four seven.





	twenty-four seven

"Goodbye," Jongdae tells him when he pulls up to his home. They'd just gone out on a date of sorts, and as excited as Jongdae was before the date- now? Now, he just felt-

"Bye," he says quietly, almost curtly. He walks up the driveway and into his home without looking back even once. 

And now, in his own home, in his small room, like this- he feels like something is off. Something is wrong. Maybe it was something he did? Or something he said? He can't stop thinking about it and he gets up and turns on the light, and the yellow light makes him think of Minseok. Everything makes him think of Minseok. He doesn't even need anything to make him think about Minseok, because he thinks of Minseok and nothing but Minseok, twenty-four seven.

He drifts off into an uneasy sleep, head full of him, heart full of him, so full of him.

 

//

 

He had a dream about him, he's a hundred percent sure, when he wakes up. He wonders what it could have been about- probably everything that he wished had happened yesterday night. Brushing fingertips, and then hands locking together gently, confidently. Maybe soft glances and a shy smile. A warn hug. Sweet words.

He feels- empty. That's the word. Disappointed and confused and hurt, and empty, because Minseok is stuck in his head and in his heart, and yet the only thing in Minseok's cold heart is ice.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks the chilly air. There's no answer. "I'm thinking about you."

He can't shake that empty _feeling_.

 

//

 

"I'm sorry," he texts him that night. About what, he's unsure. But he is. And he's hoping that would be enough to get him to say something, anything, and instead, he's left on read. No text back, no call, nothing.

Jongdae goes to sleep thinking about Minseok.

 

//

 

He wonders- why does he act like he's fine like that, completely alone? Why he acts like he's too good for everyone else? Why he's so _cold_?

Or, actually, Minseok's not cold, necessarily. He has emotions. When they were watching that cheesy movie, and he was smiling a secret smile at the stupid dialogue and the embarrassing kiss scene- yeah, he has emotions. He's not completely made of ice, is he? So is it just _him_?

He's burning up, he's going crazy.

 

//

 

Jongdae sees him one more time, later that year. A few months after that painful first date. Just for some food- just a quick hangout, that's all.

"What did I do wrong?" he asks him. "I've been thinking about it, twenty four seven, and I can't figure it out."

"What did you do wrong?" Minseok regards him with an icy stare.

"Yeah. On that night I took you to see that movie," he clarifies.

Minseok breaks the eye contact and looks out the window. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then-"

"I'm just not interested."

Jongdae swallows hard and looks out the window, too. "Right," he says, barely keeping the tremor out of his voice. "Well. I'll pay for the food."

"Thanks," Minseok replies. Curtly.

"Of course," he whispers.

He gets up and leaves, without looking back even once.

 

//

 

Back in his small room, with the yellow light that makes him think of Minseok, he lets the tears flow. He has nothing.

"I'm sorry," he tells the empty air. There's no answer. "I'm still thinking about it, twenty four seven. You're all I think of. I'm sorry."

There's no answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i first heard this song, i thought it was going to be happy and sweet and cute and soft... perfect for fluffy xiuchens! and i just looked at the lyrics an hour ago and got sad so... here's a fic about obsessive love and the sadness that follows when it's unrequited. i hope you enjoyed it! :((


End file.
